Brothers
by Kmicic Child
Summary: In this story Bones is Jim's brother, well half brother. Jim's mom has child, Bones, with someone else and Jim is originally George's Kirk son. So everything is like in the movie the only difference is that Leonard is involved in the whole story of Jim's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

BROTHERS

 **So first things first:**

 **In this story Bones is Jim's brother, well half brother. Jim's mom has child, Bones, with someone else and Jim is originally George's Kirk son. So everything is like in the movie the only difference is that Leonard is involved in the whole story of Jim's childhood.**

 **(I don't know what the real dates of the birth of the characters in the movie. I took these dates from some website.)**

 **Bones was born 2222, Georgia, North America, Earth**

 **Jim- 2233, Medical shuttle 37,space**

 **Two last things:**

 **English is not my native language, so there may be some language errors.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2233**

Eleven years old Leonard Kirk McCoy was waiting for his parents in their home in Riverside Shipyard.

His mom told him that he will have a baby brother. A baby brother! He is so excited! He will teach him everything he knows. They will play soccer in the backyard.

Leonard was deep in thoughts that he barely heard the front door open. He quickly ran down the stairs. He saw his mom with little bundle in her arms.

"Mom where is dad?" he asked.

She only knelt down in front of him and gave him the little bundle and an envelope then she stood up and seconds later he heard door to her room slam shut. From where he was standing he cloud hear sobs from other side of the door.

Leonard looked down at the little bundle in his arms and he unveiled a blanket from a small head and saw two, big ocean blue eyes. When Leonard looked down at those eyes he quickly fallen in love with these eyes, then he saw an envelope in his other hand. Leonard opened it and saw an old fashioned letter and started reading:

 _Leonard,_

 _First of all I know you are old enough to know that from your mom's behavior and this letter there is something wrong, something really wrong, I will not sugar coat it so if you are reading it that mean I'm dead._

 _I'm sorry that it had to be this way but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, even if you aren't my biological son I will always love you._

 _When I'm gone I want you to take care of your mom and brother. You know things like helping with baby and house. I want you to help your mother find happiness again._

 _I think that's all I want you to do and again I love you your mother and your brother so much, when Jim will be old enough I want you to tell him that I will always love him._

 _Take care of yourself Leonard_

 _Love, Dad_

At the end of latter Leonard was crying he looked down at his brother and he swore to himself that he will protect him even if it will get him killed.

 **Well I know it was short but it is the first story I ever wrote so PLEASE review and I will update in next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***CONTAINS CURSES***

 _5 years later_

"Come on, Bones!" Leonard heard his five years old brother yelling from their backyard.

Frank went out with some whore so he won't be home any time soon.

"Yeah, I'm coming Jim!" The sixteen years old thought about the last five years, so many things changed his father is dead, mother is off the planet again and Frank is drunk as always. Since the tragedy of their father nobody is the same. Leonard explains to Jim that their father is busy with work, but he doesn't know how long this lie will be enough for him. Sooner or later he will start ask questions and Leonard will have to say that their dad will never come back to them. But he will worry about that later now he need to find his little brother.

Leonard left the house and looked around. He saw ruffled blonde hair behind the bushes. Bones smiled and quietly went over them, when he was close enough he grabbed Jim under his armpits.

"There you are, you little monster!" His little brother squirm in his arms with smile on his face.

"I ain't a monster!" Jim laughed at his brother. Leonard looked at him and couldn't help but smile. His brother is the cutest little thing in the entire universe.

"Hey, how about we eat something? I'm starving, I bet you too." He asked Jim.

"Can we eat pasta? Pleaseeeeeeee!" Oh god, Jim made his best puppy eyes. Bones just couldn't resist them.

"Okay, but tomorrow you will eat something healthy." He said.

"I promise! I love you Bones." Jim said hugging Leonard.

"Love you too, Jimmy-boy" Bones said hugging Jim back with tears in his eyes.

Jim was sleeping when the front door opened. Leonard quickly took Jim into his arm and run up the stairs. He went to their room and looked the door, from the outside he could hear heavy steps of their stepfather. Jim whimpered in his arms.

"Shhhh, Jimmy. Everything is alright, he will be gone in a minute. I promise nothing will happen to you, just stay calm." He whispered.

Bones prayed that Frank forgot about them.

But today they didn't had any luck.

"Where are you, you little fuckers!" Frank yelled.

Leonard quickly went over their wardrobe and opened the door. He crouched before Jim.

"Okay, Jimmy I want you to sit in there and don't make any sound can you promise me that?" he asked in hurry.

Jim nodded 'I promise' and give Bones quick hug. Leonard closed the wardrobe door and waited for the start of hell.

* * *

So there is second chapter

Let me know if you liked it ;)


	3. Information

A/N

I'm sorry for not posting any chapters but you know school and other staff. I had exams but I will try too update really soon. Maybe in next two weeks I'll think about it.

I'll see ya!


End file.
